Partners in crime
by Aenariel
Summary: Après la fin de la grande guerre de Marineford, Marco a tout perdu et sombre progressivement dans les abysses du désespoir. Mais même au coeur des ténèbres les plus profonds, il y a toujours un espoir. Car ne faut-il pas s'effondrer avant de pouvoir se relever ? (OS) Marco, Ace, Thatch


Partners in crime

La mer était agitée. Enfermé dans sa cabine, Marco pouvait sentir les remous qui faisaient tanguer le Moby Dick dans un mouvement de va et vient continu. On aurait dit que l'océan lui-même se faisait le miroir de ses sombres pensées. Ce constat lui arracha un sourire ironique qui disparut presque aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu sur le visage tourmenté du commandant de la première flotte de Barbe Blanche. Assis sur son lit, un verre à moitié vide dans la main alors que la bouteille gisait, brisée, à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, Marco se contentait de fixer le mur opposé comme si par un quelconque miracle ce dernier avait pu apporter une solution aux malheurs qui l'accablaient. Encore une fois, son esprit se focalisa sur la question qui l'obsédait nuit et jour depuis la fin de la guerre au sommet : comment en était-on arrivé là ?

Comme à chaque fois qu'il se posait cette sempiternelle question, l'ombre de Thatch venait le hanter, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Son meilleur ami avait eu la malchance de découvrir le fruit des ténèbres que Marshall D. Teach convoitait plus que tout. Mais cela, l'équipage ne l'avait découvert que lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvé le corps sans vie du commandant de la quatrième flotte de Barbe Blanche, gisant dans une mare de sang, un couteau planté dans le dos, tandis que celui qui obtiendrait plus tard le nom de Barbe Noire avait depuis longtemps quitté le navire et fuit la colère de ses frères. Marco avait beaucoup pleuré ce jour là et la perte de son frère de cœur avait dû le troubler au point d'engourdir ses sens et d'aveugler son esprit. C'était généralement l'excuse qui lui venait pour expliquer pourquoi il n'avait pas pu ensuite retenir Ace de partir à la poursuite de Teach pour venger leur ami et accorder le repos à son âme. Marco secoua la tête pour tenter de chasser la culpabilité qui menaçait de le submerger.

Bien qu'il ait connu Thatch depuis bien plus longtemps, il considérait Ace avec autant d'attachement. Et les trois pirates, au temps d'avant la guerre et des jours de malheurs, étaient constamment fourrés ensemble. Toujours prêts à se battre pour leurs idées, toujours prêts à s'entraider quand la situation l'exigeait. Il se souvenait de leurs aventures comme si c'était hier, comme lorsqu'ils subtilisaient des bouteilles de vin qu'ils vidaient en cachette, ou encore lorsqu'ils avaient cherché à mettre la main sur le trésor d'un pirate qui n'était en fin de compte pas si faible qu'il en avait eu l'air au premier abord et qui aurait pu leur couter cher si le reste de l'équipage n'était pas intervenu pour leur sauver la mise au moment opportun. Marco ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir les sourires rayonnants de ses amis que la fatigue et l'alcool lui faisaient traitreusement miroiter comme les vestiges d'une époque définitivement révolue.

Car à présent, ils avaient tous les deux quitté cette vie pour ne jamais y revenir, l'un et l'autre lâchement assassinés, et lui devait affronter les tourments de leur absence, le cœur déjà brisé. Qu'avait-il fait après tout sinon perdre tout ce qu'il chérissait en ce monde ? Il aurait renoncé à tout les trésors et bien plus s'il n'avait eu que l'espoir en faisant cela de les préserver de ce destin tragique. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir revenir en arrière afin d'empêcher ce désastre et se sentir de nouveau vivant, son cœur battant au rythme des leurs et de leurs aventures, au temps où tout lui semblait encore possible. Mais, aujourd'hui, celui que l'on surnommait Marco le Phoenix leurs avait survécu et cette vérité lui était insupportable si bien qu'il en était venu à maudire ce fruit du démon dont tous louaient la puissance formidable et qui n'avait pas pu sauver ceux qu'il aimait.

Marco, ne supportant plus de ressasser ce passé à jamais perdu, se leva et, titubant maladroitement, se dirigea vers la porte de sa cabine, laissant tomber au passage le verre qu'il tenait encore à la main et qui se brisa en mille morceaux, répandant le liquide amer qu'il contenait. La nuit était fraiche, pourtant le commandant de la première flotte de Barbe Blanche avait l'impression d'étouffer. De là où il se tenait, sur le pont arrière du Moby Dick, il pouvait encore apercevoir au loin l'île sur laquelle ils avaient enterré leur capitaine disparu ainsi que le commandant de la seconde flotte. S'approchant du bastingage, il contempla l'océan noir qui s'agitait encore et pendant un instant, un bref instant, précis et brillant, il y vit sa rédemption, lui qui n'avait pas pu protéger ses amis, il pouvait surement les rejoindre. A ce moment, alors qu'il songeait sincèrement à cette délivrance, il fut retenu par une force invisible qui le repoussa loin de l'abime dans lequel il désirait se jeter.

Ne fais pas ça Marco…

Il n'est pas encore temps que tu nous rejoignes…

La première voix était faible, comme un murmure emporté par le vent, mais elle le toucha au plus profond de son âme. Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais entendu exprimer pareille tristesse, il reconnu sans mal la voix d'Ace. La seconde était plus impérieuse, comme si son propriétaire savait que Marco était capable de commettre l'irréparable. Après tout, Thatch avait toujours été capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Le commandant de la première flotte se retourna brusquement, s'attendant presque à les voir et le vide qu'il rencontra à la place lui lacéra le cœur. Toutefois, alors que d'ordinaire, le souvenir de ses amis le plongeait dans un tourbillon de douleur et de regrets, cette nuit là, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Marco sentit une chaleur nouvelle se répandre en lui, allégeant ses tourments, apaisant son esprit meurtri. Et il sut au fond de lui, que ses frères fussent-ils loin de lui, ne le laisseraient pas sombrer car, alors qu'il était sur le point de renoncer, leurs volontés venaient de s'éveiller en lui comme une flamme ardente qui parcourait ses veines lui redonnant espoir.

oOo

Ce récit est inspiré d'une chanson de Chris Wallace, Partners in crime, et plus particulièrement de ce passage.

I'm sittin' with an empty glass

And a broken heart.

Thinking to myself,

What have I done ?

Cause as my future got bright,

We started losing light.

And I couldn't see that you were the one.


End file.
